


The Way You Look Tonight

by Estel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Music, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: Number Five and Dolores scavenge for supplies and find a sweet moment in the process.





	The Way You Look Tonight

Today they explored a mostly-intact hotel.

Like every place, it held a story. Usually, hotels had good resources. The caravan got left in the lobby next to the remains of desiccated plants that were choked off from light and water years ago. The bones implied that this place, which was in the heart of what would have been a very busy district, was quite full when the Event occurred. Their bags were piled on carts and strewn near dusty chairs and sofas.

She wanted to look for the kitchens and for him to stay away from the bars.

“We’ll get there. I want to look around first,” he ignored her quip about the bar that he was eyeing on the far side of the lobby still filled with bottles of amber.

He was hoping to find new shoes, or maybe even the curtains they’d been looking for to cover a particularly bright spot in the morning from their bed.

With her hooked under his arm, they ventured through a large doorway near the front desk hoping to find a luggage or storage room. Instead, they found themselves in the remains of a formal event complete with cocktail tables, evaporated cocktail glasses, and a vacant, pristine dance floor. The whole room was lit by a caved-in corner that let in the blaringly bright daylight.

“Clearly no one felt like dancing.”

She laughed.

It felt like a gala he had mostly watched from the wings as a kid. The Academy was being honored at some event, but as usual, they were restricted to 30 minutes of closely-supervised photos and glad-handing before returning home for evening instruction and then lights out. While Four and Two were whispering and pointing at the attendees’ attire, he was captivated by the conversations happening on the periphery. A councilman and businessman closing a deal that may or not be up to regulation. Two people attempting to blend in but not quite making it because their concealed carry weapons didn’t allow them the close-fitting tailoring of those around them.

“I’m just thinking, Dolores.” As always, she worried when he drifted away like that. His mind was her favorite part of him and if he lost it she would be devastated.

They wandered through the room, passing over decayed skeletons still dressed in the remains of sequins and satin, towards the podium where the DJ had been set up with dusted over turn tables. He gently set her down on the table next to the equipment. “See, they had a _real_ DJ,” he muttered as he dusted off the vinyl record that had played out their deaths. He muttered through the songs on the curled paper label that was oxidizing off at the center. He landed on one in particular.

“I love this song.”

She’d never heard it.

“Of course you have. Everyone’s heard it. It’s Sinatra. Well, its Fred Astaire originally, but this, _this_ is the one I grew up on.”

Again, she laughed. He could be so enthusiastic and stubborn. He could say it a thousand times, but she was certain she’d never heard it.

“Oh, come on.” He looked out while he searched for the tune. “ _Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold_ ,” he softly sang, “ _I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight_.”

Maybe she had heard it before. A little more might make her remember.

“Now you’re just pulling my leg.”

Then she playfully begged him not to stop.

“Fine,” he said, scooping her into his arms as he moved away from the turntables and took her right out onto the dance floor. “ _Sweetheart, never, never change._ ” Together they slowly swayed and he drew her close. “ _Keep that breathless charm won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight._ ”

They stood together bathed in the light that cut through the room. They were both giddy from the romance of the moment. They’d found each other at the end of the world.

“I love you, too, Dolores,” he said with his melancholy smile.

The dust settled around them for a moment before reality drew him back in. “We should really go find those kitchens. With a house this packed, I’ll bet they had a lot of stuff on hand.”

She was more reluctant to let go of the tender moment, but he was right.

As they moved out of the room and through the decrepit hallways, the footprints in the dust where they shared their dance remained.

In the whole desolate world, at least they had each other.


End file.
